The prevalence of obesity-related metabolic syndrome consisting of diabetes, hypertension, hypertriglyceridemia, hepatic steatosis, and accelerated atherosclerosis is increasing worldwide. No satisfactory treatments are available for obesity and the metabolic syndrome.